


You're The Ocean To My Moon

by Zaynersbitch



Series: Amnesia love letters [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Liam Payne - Freeform, Love Letters, M/M, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zayn loves Liam, a drop in the ocean, also this is based on half a heart, and amnesia, idk - Freeform, liam is scared, liam's letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/pseuds/Zaynersbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Liam's answer to Zayn's letter</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're The Ocean To My Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Liam's answer to Zayn's letter

Dear Zayn:

I’m not lying when I say that it’s a pleasant surprise to receive this letter from you, I want to talk to you but I don’t have the courage and you left three weeks ago, so I guess I’ll just answer your letter and ask for your address to be able to send it.

There are some things I wanna say but let’s do it by points:

  1. I do remember you, Zayn I could never forget you, you’re a piece of me, you’re my other half but I just can’t… you know how my life is and I just can’t deal with it

  2. I miss you, you have no idea how much I miss you and I know I was a dick but Zayn please understand that it hurt me too, you were.. no you are one of the most important things that have ever happened to me and letting you go was hard, damn Zayn I was depressed after we stopped talking, I cried myself to sleep for three months and then they made me take pills.

  3. I still miss you, you don’t know how hard it is for me to know that you hate yourself because of me, I miss your laugh, I miss your snorts when I said stupid things, I miss you reading books for me, I miss your cologne, I miss your drawings, I miss how you use to draw all over my body when I was asleep, Zayn I miss your eyes…. I miss your voice, I miss your tender touches and your long hugs.

  4. I still fucking miss you… fuck Zayn I could write a damn book about how much I miss you, I could write a fucking anthology, I miss how you use to correct my spelling, I miss you smoking in my room just to make me angry, I miss seeing your motorcycle in front of my house, I miss the smell of your cologne and nicotine that would linger on my body after you hugged me, I miss your black raven hair, I miss your golden eyes that sometimes would look mossy green, I miss playing video games with you, I miss you helping me with school, I miss your complaining’s, I miss you hissing at me because I wouldn’t let you sleep, I miss going to the pool and making you get in, I miss how we would text each other all day long, so Zayn don’t you dare say I don’t miss you nor I don’t care about you, because I do.

  5. I remember how we met, I remember when you came out and cried so much you couldn’t even get up, I remember the first day you told my parents why you didn’t eat pork, I remember the first time I visited your house and your mom hugged me and treated me like I was her own son, most likely she hates me now because I broke her beautiful son and for that I am sorry Zayn I truly am

  6. I miss you, I could fill 100000 pages with just “I miss you” on them, you don’t know how much I miss you and your baby deer eyes staring at me like I knew the answers to everything

  7. The day I left.. fuck I hate that day, I remember how scared I was and I had to let you go but I couldn’t, I remember you crying begging me for an explication, I remember I didn’t have enough words to apologize and say I didn’t meant it, I remember you telling me that you needed me as much as the flowers need water and in that moment my heart broke and I had to leave before I took everything back, I wish I had amnesia so I could forget how broken you looked and how I saw hate in your eyes when I didn’t let you touch me

  8. I hate that you think I have someone and they make me happy.. because Zayn honestly I am miserable, I left you and I want to come back, I missed every inch of you and our friendship while I was looking for myself and more excuses to avoid seeing you

  9. I miss you calling me Jaan… I miss you loving me and I miss loving you back even tho I never said anything because I was scared




There you have it Zayn.. you wanted closure? I’m sorry but I can’t give it to you, because I need you, I need you like the Ocean needs the Moon, because without you I feel like I’m drowning and you’re my only source of oxygen, because Zayn being without you is like walking in the middle of winter without a sweater.

Zayn if you ever forgive me… Zayn forgive yourself and forget about me, I always break the things that are handed to me, don’t forgive me even tho I want to beg for your forgiveness but babe… I don’t deserve it, Zayn you complete me and I’m sorry I made you think you fucked up our friendship, because it was my fault.

It’s been four weeks since you left, it took me three weeks to read your letter and another one to finish this one and have the courage to go to your house and ask for your address.

Zayn I need you and I wish you could be with me but it’s not possible because you’re not here and fuck I wish you were here as much as someone would wish for rain in the middle of the desert.

Zain Javadd Mallik (because I know how to spell your name even tho you prefer to write it the other way) I love you with every inch of my body and soul.

Liam


End file.
